


All Wrapped Up

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: Paths of The Arcana [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Character, Autistic apprentice, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nadia and Julian have to care for sick loved ones, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: Vittoria's sick and Nadia has to take care of her while the boys are out.





	All Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've actually had this thing done since early september but hadn't found time to edit it yet. And now with a new update ahead? Figured I should get this posted! Thanks to the discord servers I'm in for cheering me on with these fics! I swear before I joined this fandom I never thought I'd write three going on four fics that have been over 10,000 words!

  Julian looked over at Vittoria from the breakfast table as she walked over. She looked like hell to be honest. Though after last night’s…activities with Nadia and Asra it was no wonder. But this was something different. It wasn’t fatigue from a couple romps in bed. No she looked sick and weary as she sat down across from him.

  “Vita? Are you feeling well?” He asked getting up and going over to her laying a hand on her forehead, slightly alarmed at how warm it was before pulling his hand away.

  She looked up at him and blinked before answering, “Yeah just sore. I swear those ropes might have been a TAD too tight around my thighs. They left a couple bruises.” She said almost managing to distract him.

  “Then why do you feel like you have a fever?” He replied eyes shifting down to her legs where her black sleeping shorts rode up a bit revealing that indeed there was some bruising where they had tied her up and a couple fading ones from who knows what.

  Vittoria was about to answer before caught in a fit of coughing Julian rubbing her back through it. “Ok so I woke up sick. I swear I was fine last night Jules. Really.” She said after catching her breath. Julian went to get her a glass of water and the cold meds when the front door to the apartment opened to reveal Asra and Nadia still in their running gear.

  Vittoria leaned down to pet Julian’s old bloodhound Brundle who had come over to see what the commotion was and debated if she could slip away before the other two made it to the kitchen and just go back to bed. But no, no Julian was already coming back over so that plan was not gonna work. May as well just take the meds and THEN try to go back to bed.

  Asra walked into the kitchen just as Vittoria took the cold medicine and drank some water. “What happened?” He asked looking between Julian and Vittoria both still in their pajamas scratching the old bloodhound behind its ears.

  “I woke up sore everywhere and coughing. So I’m just…I’m just gonna go back to bed. Ok?” She said standing up trying to not look at her partners already feeling the dark thoughts creeping in.

  Nadia walked over to her and helped steady her when she started to sway, “Alright. Do you want one of us to stay home with you?” She asked as Vittoria leaned on her for support.

  “You guys don’t have too. You got lunch with one of your sisters, Asra’s gotta run the shop and…Jules you got either class or some hands on thing I can’t pronounce cause it’s in Latin.” Vittoria said a bit woozy wondering if she’d accidently bought the cold meds that weren’t non-drowsy.

  Asra and Julian looked at each other knowing Vittoria was right that they were all busy. Nadia though picked Vittoria up bridal style, “Nasmira will understand. She may even come by with soup or something similar. Now let’s get you to bed.”

  Brundle got up from their place by Vittoria’s now vacant chair to go over to Julian for attention while Faust slithered up and onto the kitchen table with a dead mouse in her mouth. Julian shuddered at that while Asra made sure she didn’t drop it into the cup of water Vittoria had left behind. He’s pretty sure water and dead mouse isn’t a good combo.

  Nadia laid Vittoria down on their shared bed covering her up, “I’ll be in the shower real quick if you need me ok?” She said stripping off her work out top.

  “Yeah…I got it Nadia…and…thanks.” Vittoria replied curling up in the blankets shutting her eyes briefly.

  Julian and Asra quietly went into the bedroom to grab their clothes to change into after Asra had used the guest bathroom to wash up in. Vittoria was sleeping while the shower going indicated Nadia was in the bathroom.

  Asra sat down on the bed while Julian grabbed his coat from the closet. “Sleep well Vitty.” He said while carding his hand in her hair briefly smiling softly when she leaned into his hand. He then stood up and went behind the folding screen Nadia had added to the room to change while Julian took his turn sitting by Vittoria.

  “Skoro Popravimsya.” He said kissing her temple softly. He smiled when she grabbed his left hand in her sleep fingers tracing the lotus covering most of the old tattoo there.

  They heard the shower turn off and knew that meant Nadia was out and getting dried off. Julian stood and went to see if Asra had finished changing while Vittoria coughed and roll onto her side in her sleep her back to the en suite bathroom door. Julian turned when he heard her cough but relaxed when he saw she wasn’t having another fit.

  Asra came out from behind the screen as Nadia came out from the bathroom in her bathrobe, a clay mask on her face and her long hair under a towel. “She’s still asleep?” Nadia asked as Julian went behind the screen next.

  “Yeah she’s fast asleep. Which is good. But we know we’re all gonna worry about her until the fever breaks at least.” Asra says putting on one of his thinner scarves as Nadia laid her hand on Vittoria’s.

  “Pretty much. I mean she rarely gets sick but lately there’s been a pretty bad flu bug going around so that could be what she got. We should have enough medicine to last the week but one of us can pick more up later just to be safe.” Julian said coming out from behind the screen in a gray button down and black slacks readjusting his glasses.

  “That would be helpful. And more orange juice. Lots of it since we all know she usually prefers that to tea. Hmm…what else do we need?” Nadia said tapping a finger on Vittoria’s hand.

  Vittoria stirred opening her eyes and looking at her loves, “Crackers? Like…just saltine crackers.” She said voice scratchy as Julian and Asra both came over to the bed to check on her. She felt Julian’s hands on her wrist and forehead while Asra rubbed one of her legs through the covers. “How long was I out?”

  Nadia smiled softly and squeezed the hand she held. “About 45 minutes at least. Anything else you might want from the store or are the crackers it?” she inquired as Julian got up and went into the bathroom most likely for the thermometer.

  “Just that…you still staying? Cause I don’t…’ Vittoria cut off coughing covering her mouth with her free hand, ‘mind being alone.” She finished as Julian came back into the bedroom with both the thermometer and a damp washcloth which he placed on her forehead.

  “Depends on how high your fever is Vita. And even then you know we’re not going to leave you totally alone if we can help it.” Julian says as he places the thermometer into Vittoria’s mouth who just pouts a bit at how right he is.

  “ _Oh of course he’s right. He’s the one going for his medical degree. I mean he’s already a resident I think? I have no idea how the hierarchy of doctors works. Nadia left? Guess she had to take the face mask off. Asra’s still rubbing my leg…it feels nice. Was there anything else I needed at the store? No just the crackers._ ” Vittoria thought to herself. Once a minute had passed Julian removed the thermometer and checked it.

  “100.9*f, which is pretty low for now.” He says as Vittoria blinked tuning back into her surroundings, like Asra still at the foot of the bed scarf around his neck smiling softly at her. Nadia holding her hand looking at her nails thoughtfully.

  “So I’m stuck in bed? Or can I at least move to the couch later if I’m up for it?” Vittoria asked her throat sore and scratchy sounding as Julian put the thermometer back in its case and on the end table on the right side of the bed.

  “Yes but if you start to feel worse back to bed. And if your fever hits…well…if it does hit 104…”Julian trailed off remembering 3 years ago when that nasty flu had gone around that nearly killed her and weakened her immune system. He’d been helping at the hospital back then. Asra and Muriel had visited Vittoria until they were finally barred when she took that turn for the worst. Nadia had met Vittoria when she was there dropping off lunch with Portia. The two of them making sure their older siblings were eating.

  Vittoria grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. “Hey. Ilya. I’m fine. If it gets that bad Nadia will call you and Nazali to let you know she’s bringing me in. I promise.” That brought him out of that depressing trip down memory lane and he squeezed her hand back before kissing her palm.

  “Hopefully it doesn’t come to that. I’ll see you guys later.” He says laying Vittoria’s hand down and going to kiss Asra on the cheek and hug Nadia before he goes.

  Asra waits until he’s gone to look back at Vittoria worry all over his face. “Are you sure? Vitty…I…I know I’ll be down at the shop but...” She cuts him off with a look.

  “Asra. It’s gonna be fine. It’s just a cold. Nadia’s here and you’ll be like 6 blocks away with Muriel doing inventory.” Vittoria says rubbing at her throat. Asra goes over to the right side of the bed and gently picks her up for a hug. Holding her close like when it had just been them living above their shop. Before Nadia and Julian came into their lives and hearts.

  Nadia smiles and let’s go of Vittoria’s hand to finish off her skin care routine and give them some time alone. After all she has the whole day with Vittoria.

  Vittoria puts her left hand to the cloth on her forehead to keep it there as Asra hugged her. She smiled softly resting her cheek into the softness of his pink cardigan. “Asra I promise. We’ll be fine. So please? Don’t worry too much.” Vittoria says lifting her head to kiss his cheek softly.

  Asra kissed her temple and helped her lay down once more. “Alright I’ll try to not worry so much today Vitty.” He says getting up and off the bed grabbing his messenger back from the arm chair by the closet door.

  “You better not. I’ve got enough gray hairs already. I do not need more.” Vittoria says lightly as Asra laughs and smiles at her making sure Faust hasn’t gotten into his bag.

  He made his way back over to Vittoria sitting down by her and holding her hand again tracing something on her palm with his fingers. Vittoria smiled tiredly watching the parts of his tattoo peek out from the sleeve of his cardigan when it moved a certain way. “There. That should help.” He said kissing her cheek one last time before standing up.

  Nadia came out of the bathroom braiding her hair as Asra was heading out their bedroom door. “See you later Asra.”

  “Bye Nadi. Bye Vitty! I’ll call you guys later!” And with that Asra was gone leaving the two women alone. Nadia quickly got dressed and laid down next to Vittoria holding her close and running a hand in her hair.

  “Nadia…you’re gonna get sick if you stay so close.” Vittoria said with no heat in her voice, it was slow and syrupy with sleep as the medicine and Nadia’s ministrations lulled her back to sleep.

  “I’ll be fine my love. Just rest.” Nadia said kissing Vittoria’s cheek softly as her breathing eased back into sleep. Laying there Nadia looked at the window waiting for Chandra and Malak to return before the storm would break. She looked down at Vittoria sleeping curled up in her arms.

  Nadia felt a pang of fear in her chest recalling the last time Vittoria was sick, her lying in bed like this but much worse. Oh how it had been worse. It was the first time since her release from the hospital that Vittoria got sick. What had started as a cold snowballed into pneumonia. Julian and Asra had been away so it had just been her and Vittoria.

  They’d been in the park playing in the snow, something Vittoria had only done in the care of the old bookstore’s shop keep before it went under when she was 16 and was back in that awful children’s home. When they’d gotten home Vittoria was coughing and wheezing taking her boots off and all but collapsed on the couch.

  Nadia had helped her get out of her wet clothes and ran the bath for them both, only to discover Vittoria on the ground coughing so hard Nadia SWORE she saw red flecks on Vittoria’s hand. She hauled her up and rubbed her back, got them both warmed in the bath before she called the boys to let them know Vittoria was sick. Asra panicked, oh how it broke Nadia’s heart even now picturing 20 year old Asra so worried and close to tears, Julian advised to keep Vittoria in bed but if she developed a fever in the 100’s to take her to the hospital.

  For 3 days Vittoria’s fever stayed at 99 but on the morning of the fourth she was having trouble breathing and Nadia panicked and called her elder sister Nazali to come by and help. Nazali came and checked Vittoria over before saying she had to get to the hospital.

  Nadia shook her head as if the action could dispel the image of Vittoria in a hospital bed hooked up to machines as she sat there trying to not cry when she was told her then crush had developed pneumonia and would need to stay until she was better.

  She carefully pulled herself free of her girlfriend’s arms and went to make some tea to ease her nerves. While the kettle boiled away on the stove she pulled down one of Asra’s good porcelain tea pots one that really was only used for reading tea leaves but she needs the weight and familiarity.

  Next she pulls out the vulgar if beautiful floral tea cups and saucers they all secretly had bought one another. She had her own set from when she dated Lucio but instead pulled out Julian’s aconite patterned saucer and cup declaring the person had been poisoned and Vittoria’s pink rose set that said “I fucking love you.”

  “I swear we all found the same shop and bought from it.” Nadia says shaking her head softly. Next she pulls down a box of tea that Asra, Vittoria and their friend Muriel made to sell in the shop and gets the strainer and the honey bear. She smiles remembering Vittoria declaring that it HAS to be bear shaped cause bears love honey!

  Sometimes it hurt her and Julian to see Vittoria and Asra act much younger than they are to make up for years lost to their harsh circumstances growing up. Asra had mixed feelings about beaches and Vittoria…despite her love for stained glass windows and art refused to go near churches.

  This had made Nadia wonder if something had happened at the children’s home that Vittoria would never speak of. Julian said she had fractures in her bones that only came from childhood abuse but even he knows approaching it outside of actually caring for her in the hospital is a risk.

  The kettle whistled pulling her from her thoughts as she got to work on the tea. Once she had it steeping in the pot she covered it with a cozy in case Faust was loose and wrapped around it she wouldn’t hurt herself and placed it on a tray with the cups, saucers, honey, sugar and cream.

  Nadia brought it to the bedroom smiling softly when she saw Brundle had climbed into the bed on Julian’s side and stole his pillow. Vittoria still laid there asleep, her breathing ragged and harsh sounding to Nadia. “It’s fine…she’s not going to end up in the hospital again.” Nadia said to herself as she set the tray down. She pours herself a cup of tea and adds cream and sugar to her liking before drinking warming herself up from the chill of old memories.

  Vittoria sleeps. She dreams. She burns. Her fever is getting higher and with it her body grows weaker. Maybe it was too much last night. She’d teased her loves all day. A dangerous game to play with Nadia and Asra. But it was fun to see Julian turn red as she teased him, to watch Asra actually blush for once. But with Nadia? Oh that was a mistake. Teasing her only leads to someone tied up. But Vittoria? When she’s teased it’s…hard. Hard to not remember how broken she is.

  To remember how she is not…human. How she doesn’t react like normal people do. She leaves when those few fights that have happened get bad. She leaves to cry. She is cold. Many have said she’s like a robot. Or worse like a child. When the fights happen she leaves, either the room or just puts on her shoes and takes her bag and keys heading to the shop. But that is no sanctuary. They all know she would go there. Work in her shop or go back to her old room above it. Lay in bed sobbing until her face is red and blotchy.

  Julian comes first. Offering a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen to her troubles. He is patient with her broken words. That is good for a man who wants to be a doctor. He holds her close and lets her break. If she doesn’t want to be held he offers his hand at least. Some small comfort to her when it feels like this could end them.

  Asra is second to arrive, though sometimes he is first or worst the last to come to her, bringing her some of the pumpkin bread she likes. He apologizes for upsetting her. He’s not mad at her. Never her. She hates him. No. She wants to hate him. To be mad at him. But she can’t. Not when Julian’s calmed the worst of it away.

  Nadia is last. Nadia does not bow to anyone. But it breaks something in her to see how something as simple as a fight can break Vittoria from the vibrant woman she loves into a small child whose almost assuredly waiting to be punished. She runs a hand in Vittoria’s hair assuring her for the third time she is not the reason for the fight.

  None of them would ever fight because of her. But Vittoria? When SHE is the one who causes them? Julian or Nadia overworking themselves, Asra just…VANISHING SOMETIMES! Oh how she rages. But…she hates herself. She hates her body. All fat and barely any muscles. She hates looking at them. Nadia who’s pretty much the ideal standard of a woman. Julian and Asra who both are the most handsome men she’s ever seen.

  She wants to carve her body like a piece of clay. Mold it into the shape SHE wants. And they stop her. They stop those thoughts with the simplest thing. Love. They love her. Her scars, her flaws, they love her. And she doubts them. She hates them waiting for them to laugh and say it was a joke. It never came. Not even when Nadia suggested they all move in together.

  Vittoria cried. She didn’t stop and hid in the women’s bathroom. So Nadia went first to her. Helped her to look normal again after crying left tracks of tears in her makeup. “All day setting spray” her ass. Nadia held her and assured her it was no trick. Asra and Julian sat at the table of the restaurant wondering if she was ok.

  But now? Now she’s waking after swimming in old pain, her throat is raw and on fire. She wakes coughing so hard her chest aches. She feels hands on her back easing her through the fit. They’re soft and cool. They smell of jasmine. Nadia helps her sit up to drink the tea which eases the pain.

  “Vittoria? Are you ok?” Nadia asks once the cup is set aside, Vittoria’s face is covered in tears. Her forehead is burning hot to the touch. Nadia prays she doesn’t have to drive in the rain. Chandra and Malak came home while she read at Vittoria’s bedside. Now Nadia is wondering what to pack and how much Vittoria may need at the hospital.

  “Na...nadi? My head hurts…and…I...” Vittoria cuts off coughing again tears in her eyes. Nadia holds her close.

  “I’ve got you love…I’ve got you.” Nadia holds her until the fit subsides. She’s worried it’s a lung infection again. She gets up to get the thermometer and more medicine as well as an ice pack from the freezer. When she comes back Brundle’s head is in Vittoria’s lap.

  Vittoria looks at Nadia her eyes glazed with pain and fever. Nadia gives her the pills to take with the rest of her tea and puts the icepack on her forehead before slipping the thermometer in her mouth. They wait and Nadia updates Julian and Asra.

  “ ‘Her fever spiked. She coughing until her chest hurts. Ok the thermometer went off. It says 101.4, should I bring her in?! ‘ “ 

  The first to text back is Asra.

  “ ‘Do you want me to come back!? I can close up the shop and get the stuff from the store and be right over!’ “

  Then Julian texts and Nadia’s heart sinks.

  “ ‘The roads are too dangerous to bring her in. Damn storm. Nadia can you please try to bring her fever down? Wait…stupid request you’re already probably doing that. Just…just keep it from spiking again as best you can. And Asra don’t you DARE try to head home with this storm going on!’ “

  “ ‘Agreed Asra. You’ll get sick next if you try. And I already gave her more medicine and have an ice pack on her forehead. Oh no Asra’s typing. Shall I assume you’re going to brave the storm anyways? Julian? What did we do to deserve two of the most stubborn people ever?’ “

  “ ‘Ya ne znayu. I wish I did though. For now I THINK I have the next 3 days off after today I’ll double check. I also think we have everything to make Grandma Masha’s soup. Ok break’s over. Love you guys!’ “

  “ ‘Too late! Shop’s closing up now! And Ilya send me the recipe I can pick up extra soup stuff!’ “

  Nadia smiled down at her phone as Vittoria blew her nose into the soft lotion infused tissues she likes. “Julian’s probably got the next three days off and it looks like Asra’s closing up early to come home. And…well…” Nadia trailed off as Vittoria kissed her cheek softly her lips slightly sticky meaning she put on some of her lip balm that was on the bedside table.

  “There. Been…waiting to do that all day.” Vittoria said softly smiling at Nadia as she lays back down into the pillows. Nadia returns the kiss making her girlfriend blush softly.

  “Behave my dear. I was also wondering…do you want me to…well…’ Nadia paused wondering how to ask Vittoria and it not sound strange, ‘Can I…oh how do I ask this?”

  Vittoria blinked and moves the ice pack a bit so she could sit up, “Do what? Does it involve my body?” She asked a small smirk on her face. Nadia looked shocked and then shifted closer a sultry look in her eyes.

  “It does. But not how you’re thinking. Though it may involve you at least partially nude.” She smiled as Vittoria blushed. Though Vittoria could talk a big game? She would and could get more flustered than Julian which? Was very endearing. The switches between the more dominate Vittoria with him and the more submissive one with her were also interesting to watch. Course if Nadia truly considered it Vittoria and Asra were both switches. Vittoria was just more…innocent.

  “I was thinking about well…maybe giving you a back massage and a facial…if you’re up for it?” Nadia said watching Vittoria’s eyes light up. Nadia knew how hard Vittoria worked at her shop and how she’d often be rubbing the small of her back or her shoulders to work the stiffness from them.

  “Yes! Let me just…Oh wait gotta get towels for the bed or maybe just move the comforter and quilt off and…right tie my hair up and…” Vittoria stops coughing into a corner of her quilt thankfully not for long or as hard as her earlier fits had been, “Ugh…so…um…yes?” She said looking at Nadia her own face crestfallen despite not being rejected.

  Nadia placed her hands on Vittoria’s cheeks and pressed her forehead to her lover’s own fevered one, “You don’t need to look so sad my dear. I won’t take this from you because you’re sick. I want to help you relax so you can get better.” She said kissing her on the forehead.

  Vittoria sighed softly at the kiss and her shoulders relaxed some. “Ok. And then we can maybe watch something? Like Utena?” She asked softly as Nadia’s hands gripped her hair lightly assessing if it needed to be washed.

  “Of course but first? Let’s get the bed ready. Do you think you’re able to do that?” Nadia questioned letting go of Vittoria’s long hair.

  Vittoria nodded and they got to work moving the blankets and quilts from the bed and laying down some of the bigger bath towels and grabbing Vittoria’s old Minnie mouse sheet for later. Vittoria put her hair up in a bun and took her tank top off before lying down on the towels with her back up and her arms by her sides.

  Smiling softly Nadia covered Vittoria’s legs and butt with the sheet and got the massage bar Vittoria and Asra stocked in the shop that smelled of lavender and was supposed to promote restful sleep and bits and pieces of hers and Vittoria’s skin care and set them next to her on the chaise at the end of the bed. “Doing ok?” She asked picking up the bar and warmed it between her hands.

  “I’m good Nadi.” Vittoria said her head turned to the side staring at the two sleeping birds in the corner of the room. She sighed as she felt Nadia run her hands and the bar down the length of her back slowly to warm the oil up. Her muscles loosened and relaxed under Nadia’s hands, Vittoria sighed contently as the soft scent of lavender filled the air.

  Nadia worked her way down Vittoria’s back and arms glad her girlfriend was relaxing and if she’s judging her breathing right? Falling back asleep. “Might end up doing her legs too just to be thorough.” She said to herself as she worked wondering if she should still go ahead with the second part of her plan or let Vittoria sleep.

  “It can’t be good for her that she keeps waking up.” Nadia muttered working the oil into Vittoria’s leg muscles after moving the sheet to cover her back and uncover her legs. “Oh…wow. I guess we left some bruises on her.” Nadia says seeing the rope shaped marks on Vittoria’s upper and mid thighs.

  A soft laugh makes her raise her head to see Vittoria smiling sleepily. “You know you could have told us last night they were too tight dear.”

  “They didn’t FEEL that tight honestly? Also…I didn’t mind it. And I don’t mind them now. But you’re probably right.” Vittoria said turning over so her back was on the towels once Nadia was done massaging her legs. “So facial now? Ugh…Can’t breathe through my nose.” She said thickly wiggling her nose.

  Nadia wiped her hands on a hand towel before kissing the top of Vittoria’s head. “Yes let me just find one of your headbands real quick.” She said getting up and going over to the vanity and picking up the soft blue bow headband with the ducks on it and slipped it over Vittoria’s head and then up to push her bangs away from her face. From there she got to work cleansing Vittoria’s skin and starting the facial.

  Meanwhile at the grocery store Asra was filling his cart with things like extra cold medicines, crackers and various soup makings like cartons of broth and vegetables. He was soaked from the freezing rain which would undoubtedly become snow and coughing into his scarf wishing he’d picked a thicker one that morning.

  “Nadi was right…Ugh. Oh well. I can cuddle Vitty all I want then.” Asra muttered to himself as he got more tissues mindful of the fact he has to take the bus home since Muriel lived in the woods outside the city so he had wanted to get home before the roads were impassable to his house.

  “Ok got the tissues, soup stuff, medicine and crackers…juice. I should get more juice.” He said pushing his cart from paper products to the juice aisle.

  At Vesuvia University’s medical department Julian was finishing up his class work for his lecture on anatomy. He could swear the words were swimming on the page. Or he needed to clean his glasses. A couple desks ahead his biology lab partner Valdemar was packing up their bag, probably to either head home or go to the library to pick up some books on either plagues or beetles. It was honestly hard NOT to spot them with their dirty blond hair and red eyes.

  “Brightside? Don’t have to see them for three days after this. Well unless Dr. Satrinava has us come in for some intern work.” Julian said to himself putting his things in his backpack stopping when he sees the weather alert on his phone light up. “Severe storm warning…great. Well I have my car so I can stock up on more water bottles. Better let Nadia know to fill the tubs.” He says to himself texting her quickly before finishing packing his things away and heading out.

  He made his way from the medical building to where he parked mentally going over what they’d need to get. “Ok so Asra just texted and seems he’s gotten the extra cold medication and tissues. And is waiting for the bus? Hmm…get him first then shop.” With that Julian got into his car and headed off to the store to get Asra.

  Sneezing Asra waited for the bus to arrive while in the shelter of the bus stop awning trying to not recall the last time he slept in one while it rained…He and Muriel nearly drowned at the docks the night before so they tried to find shelter in the city proper. He didn’t realize how far gone into his memories he was until he looked up and saw Ilya holding an umbrella.

  “Hey. Ready to go?” Julian asked holding his hand out to Asra who nodded and gathered up his shopping bags and huddled under the umbrella with him. Julian couldn’t help but hear how hard Asra was trying to breathe and got him into the front seat putting the shopping in the back and covering Asra with his black coat.

  Asra shivered under the coat as Julian cranked up the heater and called Nadia that he was going to drop Asra and the groceries off before getting more water. Asra shut his eyes feeling a cool hand on his forehead and could make out a bit of what was being said. “Burning up….yeah probably the flu….throw the quilt….dryer. See you at home.”

  Nadia hung up as Vittoria sat in the chair drinking from her tumbler straw while the face mask dried. “Asra got sick. Probably from the storm AND all the cuddling you two probably did when I wasn’t looking.” She said as Vittoria looked up.

  “Damn…well…At least I can cuddle him more now.” Vittoria said softly as Nadia stripped and remade the bed. “Let me help.’ She said standing up and grabbing the sheets on the floor, ‘I…I can start the wash at least.”

  “Vittoria you don’t have too.”

  “I want to not feel useless. I can start the wash and come right back to the chair.” And with that Vittoria carried the bedding to the laundry room and got the sheets in the wash and started it before returning to the bedroom and sitting back down.

  Nadia went over and kissed the crown of her head. “Thank you. And…I’m sorry for thinking you couldn’t.”

  Vittoria smiled softly and held Nadia’s hand. “Apology accepted. And you’re right to worry, I just…I hate that I can’t do things without you all worrying when I’m sick. I know…I know I have a weaker immune system now but that doesn’t mean I’ll get sicker walking to the laundry room to put some sheets in the wash.” She squeezed Nadia’s hand tightly once she’d finished speaking.

  Nadia squeezed her hand back and picked her up laying her down on the fresh sheets. “I know my love I do…for now? Let’s finish this then we can add the rest of the bedding back for you and Asra to basically burrow in until spring.” Vittoria nodded a small smile on her face as Nadia got a warm towel to remove the mask.

  On the drive home Julian was glancing over at Asra when he could silently cursing the fact that he was mostly blind in his right eye. From what he could see Asra was paler and having trouble breathing. “Most likely he’s congested. At worst? He’s gotten something like maybe bronchitis. For now just focus on driving and getting him home and in bed.” He muttered to himself.

  Asra coughed turning to look at Julian through hazy purple eyes, “Ilya? What…did the bus breakdown?”

  “No. I picked you up from the bus stop. Asra did you walk to the store?”

  Asra paused trying to remember if he had walked the 12 blocks from the shop to the store in the rain. “I think? Or at least until I got to the bus stop that’s en route to the grocery store? Ilya…my head hurts.”

  Julian stopped at the red light and turned to look at his boyfriend, “We’re almost home darling. And that’s most likely a headache, does anything else hurt right now though or just your head?” He asked as the light changed to green and he started to drive again.

  “My chest hurts too from all the coughing…Ilya? If Vitty and…I hafta...go to the hospital…can we be together?” Asra inquired looking at Julian his eyes glazed with fever.

  “Technically? No. It’s against policy.”

  Asra nodded and shut his eyes lulled to sleep by Julian’s explanation of why he and Vitty can’t share a room at the hospital…just…his voice was so soothing.

  Julian stopped talking when he looked and saw Asra asleep, Julian’s huge black coat acting as a blanket for him. “Sleep well dear we’ll be home soon.”

  Vittoria curled up in Nadia’s arms her head resting on Nadia’s chest as they watched Revolutionary Girl Utena on her laptop. So far they agreed that Nadia is Anthy only in looks and that Julian is way more dramatic than Touga or Saionji. Also that Nadia could totally give Juri a run for her money fencing wise.

  “Which also sort of makes you Utena Vittoria.” Nadia concludes as the credits roll on the episode they were watching. She pulls one of the blankets tighter around Vittoria who had started to shiver. Nadia had already filled up the bathtubs just in case the power went out, she also had filled one of the coolers she could find with ice and then filled that with food from the fridge.

  Now they were just waiting for Julian and Asra to come home to the apartment. Vittoria coughed and curled deeper into the warm blanket and Nadia’s embrace. The medicine had dulled the edge of her fever finally but the aches in her body remained even after the massage.

  They both looked up when they heard Vittoria’s phone go off the Addam’s Family theme letting them know it was Julian texting. Nadia picked up Vittoria’s phone and handed it to her to read what the message was.

  “ ‘We’re here. Please unlock the door and get the shower running if the bath is full. Also I’m an idiot who decided to carry the groceries up too.’ “

  “Well I’ll get the shower going then you got the door?” Vittoria said getting up and reluctantly leaving her cocoon of blankets.

  “Alright make sure it’s good and hot ok?” came Nadia’s reply as she headed out from the bedroom to get their front door unlocked and open for the boys.

  Vittoria went into the bathroom and turned the shower all the way for the heat setting and grabbed a vapor tablet to toss into the shower once Asra was in there. She also grabbed some towels and gasped when Faust slithered out of the linen closet and into her shirt.

  “Faust! Is this where you’ve been hiding all day? You silly serpent.” She said affectionately petting the purple snake on the head as she got everything ready using the counter for support when a wave of dizziness crashed into her. Slowly she made her way to the edge of the tub and sat there head in her hands waiting for the spell to pass. She could hear Nadia and Julian distantly and coming closer.

  “He’s burning up but it’s best to chase the chill from him with a hot shower. So that should be fun. And…Vita? You ok?” Julian asked carrying Asra into the bathroom with Nadia’s help.

  “Yeah just a bit dizzy. Shower’s ready. Got the um…tablets? They’re so he can breathe easier.” Vittoria answered still not moving much aside from the small movements of her hair swaying free of its bun.

  “Alright. Once it passes go lay down ok?” Julian said as he and Nadia stripped Asra of his wet clothes. Coughs could be heard as Asra woke up a bit, he looked around and relaxed realizing he was home and in the bathroom.

  “Nadi? What…are we going to try that thing?” Asra asked a bit out of it making Julian blush a bit and Vittoria smile fondly over at them.

  Nadia chuckled and kissed his forehead. “No you’re getting in the shower so you can warm up.” She said helping him up and into the shower. “Do you want one of us to stay with you?”

  Asra sat under the hot spray his head against the cool tile, “Ilya? Can you get in with me? Please?” He asked softly peeking through his wet bangs at Julian.

  “Alright, just let me know when you need to get out ok?” Julian said removing his glasses and quickly undressing and getting in with Asra and one of the vapor tablets. He set the tablet down in a corner that was in line with the spray of the shower head so it would activate.

  Nadia gathered up the clothes and tossed them in the hamper grabbing a set of Asra’s pajamas and Julian’s jeans and t shirt. Once those were set on the counter by the extra towels Vittoria had set out she helped get Vittoria back into bed. “I’ll be in the kitchen putting the groceries away ok? Just shout if you need me.”

  Vittoria nodded and curled up in the blankets Faust slithering out and onto the railing of the headboard.

  Asra stayed seat on the floor of the shower as Julian washed his hair and made sure he was breathing in the steam to try and loosen some of the congestion. He was glad he didn’t take the bus home because he has a feeling he would have passed out in the hallway on his way up to the apartment.

  “Ilya? Thanks.”

  Julian smiled softly pausing in his scrubbing of Asra’s snowy white hair, “You’re welcome love. Now let’s get this out of your hair and move on to the rest ok?” Asra nodded and Julian made quick work of rinsing the shampoo out and applying the conditioner putting Vittoria’s shower cap on over Asra’s hair.

  Asra stood up with Julian’s help so they could get him washed up, he was still coughing and sneezing but he was shivering less than he had been before. Julian finished rinsing the soap off of Asra when he felt him lean more heavily on his shoulder. “Asra? What’s wrong?” He asked easing them both down to the floor of the shower.

  “Tired…are we done?” Asra questioned his voice thick and scratchy as he shut his eyes against the light of the bathroom. He felt hands on his head removing the shower cap and heard Ilya’s muffled voice say he was going to rinse out the conditioner and then they’d be all done.

  Once Julian got Asra out of the shower he got them both dried off and dressed. He lifted Asra into his arms and carried him to bed where Vittoria was waiting curled up under the various blankets and quilts.

  Pulling back the covers Julian laid Asra down who immediately curled into Vittoria’s arms. Laying the covers back down Julian went to grab the thermometer. Vittoria gently shifted to a sitting position with Asra clinging to her middle. “It’s…on the side table still Jules…and Nadi’s in the kitchen.” She says softly as a cool hand is placed on her forehead.

  “I have it now Vita thank you. And you’re forehead still feels pretty hot. Did you take any medicine for it recently?” Julian asked removing his hand and putting the thermometer into Asra’s slightly open mouth.

  Vittoria ran a hand in Asra’s hair as they waited for the thermometer to beep. She smiled softly as he curled into her side. After a minute Julian took out the thermometer checking the read out his glasses perched on his drying curls. “1…where…did…Ah. Ok 102.5, well that’s not good. Seems he managed to get sicker than you. At least fever wise. I still have to run back out for extra water…Will you be ok?” Julian asked holding her hand in his own, thumb rubbing small circles over the back of Vittoria’s palm.

  “We’ll be fine. And yes I took some earlier. I said Nadia’s in the kitchen right? And we’re really not moving from the bed. But maybe also get some extra candles and a lighter too? Might help to have backups.” Vittoria said shifting back down the bed so her head lay on her pillow, Faust slithering down from the bed and back to her tank.

  “Ok and yes you did. Try to get him to take some as well if he wakes up before I get back ok?” Julian asked and Vittoria nodded.

  Julian was still wondering HOW she got out in the first place, but for now he tucked the blankets tighter around his loves and placed cold washcloths on their foreheads before getting his shoes and jacket on and heading out from the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen.

  Nadia finished putting away the groceries when Julian came over and kissed her temple softly. She smiled and put her hand in his hair scratching lightly, her smiled grew at the soft moan when she dug her nails in before turning to him. “I know we both want to my dear jewel but we can’t. ‘, her voice slipped from the breathy silk that promised many things to her three loves and back to its more normal tone, ‘How is he? How bad is it?” She asked cupping Julian’s cheeks in her hands their foreheads pressed together.

  “Mid range fever, chills, difficulty breathing. Taking a guess? He’s in the early stages of the flu. Between the two of them we’re in for a rough week. Possibly two weeks with Vittoria’s immune system. I’m getting a couple more things and I’ll be right back.” Julian said his hands on Nadia’s waist as light as a butterfly. He felt her kiss him softly and he returned it.

  “Alright. Get back safely to us ok Julian?” Nadia asked pulling back from the kiss looking into his eyes, noting how his right was a slightly lighter shade of gray than the left. It was almost impossible to notice unless you were right in his face, she kissed him once more before hugging him tightly.

  Julian held her close breathing in the scent of jasmine. “Of course Nadia I promise I’ll be back safe and sound.” He replied soaking in the warmth and attention like a dry sponge with water.

  When they broke apart they heard the thunder crash and the rain beating harder against the windows. Julian grabbed his coat, keys, wallet and umbrella, “See you soon dear.” He said as he left hoping to get to the store and back as quick as possible.

  Nadia waved goodbye before going to check on Vittoria and Asra. The pair lay together in the bed tangled in both blankets and one another’s arms. It seemed as if Asra’s head was on Vittoria’s chest. “Well isn’t that sweet.” She said to herself quickly taking a photo to use as a background on her phone.

  Vittoria slept holding Asra close to her chest. It was comforting for both of them since they’d shared a bed even before they started dating Nadia and Julian. Asra said he slept better being able to hear her heartbeat. Vittoria figured it was from those few times he’d stayed overnight in the hospital with her that he MIGHT have climbed into her bed and just slept next to her head over her heart.

  But really she knew it was from after she was discharged. Normally she slept curled up in his arms but sometimes she’d wake to find him in hers. Now? Was one of those times he slept in her arms. The only downside being she couldn’t roll over in her sleep.

  Nadia sat down on her side of the bed and placed a hand over the pair’s entwined hands a soft, tired smile on her face. She knew they were in for a long haul with this. Vittoria’s immune system was close to nonexistent now and Asra would make himself sicker worrying about Vittoria. She also knew Julian and herself would probably get sick by the end of this or if they were lucky? Stay healthy.

  For now? She sat and watched over her younger lovers. Eventually she was joined on the bed by Brundle who curled up at the foot of Julian’s side of the bed. She picked up her book from the nightstand and got to reading again her phone right beside her in case Julian called.

  Part of her wanted him home so she could give him what he needed and wanted but with two fourths of their relationship sick? They both knew it would be cruel to the ill parties for them to have a wild night while they were sick in bed. “Once they’re better. Then perhaps I’ll tie all three of them up.” She said to herself imagining those intricate red knots of rope contrasting her lovers’ skin so beautifully.

  Julian got three 24 packs of water and the extra candles and lighter as well as matches. The rain had yet to stop and it was starting to hail in addition to that. So he drove slowly home to avoid any accidents. He thought of his loves sick in bed and Nadia watching over them like a hawk. Smiling to himself he remembered the first day they started painting their apartment.

  How Pasha had teased him while helping them get the paints they needed. Vittoria finding the glow in the dark and glitter paints. All the while talking about how she had always wanted to paint the night sky on her ceiling.

  Asra had asked what the glitter was for then and she said it was to add depth and contrast to the dark ceiling and glowing stars she’d paint. Nadia had gone for more regal jewel tones diluted with white for more lightness to contrast them. Asra…they had talked him down from full on Lisa Frank take over. Himself? Simple dark colors like black and gray with red and white accents.

  They each took a wall in the bedroom to paint. Vittoria the ceiling and the doorway, Julian took the back wall where the bed was, Asra had taken the right with the windows and Nadia took the left wall with the en suite bathroom.

  Really the whole apartment was a mix of wall colors that somehow went together. From Asra’s vibrant neon’s and pastels bridging Nadia’s jewel toned mosaics to his and Vittoria’s darker palette. It shouldn’t have worked. But it did.

  They did however limit what painting Vittoria could do. She had started coughing half way through her work on the doorway’s walls. Asra had taken her out on a walk soon after to give her a chance at some fresh air. Julian sighed and shook his head. “Focus on the road Ilya. You can reminisce once you’re home with them.”

  Asra woke up coughing roughly rolling over to Julian’s side of the bed as Nadia and Vittoria turn over to him. He kept coughing even as Vittoria, still half asleep, rubbed his back and Nadia got a glass of water and the cough medicine. Once the fit ended he drank the water and took the medicine before he lay back down on his pillows.

  “Sorry…I didn’t mean…to wake you up Vitty.” Asra said his voice barely a whisper. He felt two sets of lips kiss him, one on his cheek and one on his temple. Opening his violet eyes he saw Nadia and Vittoria watching him with worry in their eyes. “Is there something on my face?”

  “Asra how are you feeling? Do you want something to drink?” Nadia asked putting her hand on his forehead as Vittoria slipped out of bed pulling a knit throw blanket over her shoulders like a shawl. He nodded as Nadia rearranged his pillows so he could sit up against them.

  Vittoria made her way to the laundry room to put the wet sheets into the dryer turning it on and sorting the things that had come out of the dryer, before she headed to the kitchen to see if the mason jar of honey tea was still in the fridge.

  Once in the kitchen Vittoria put on the electric kettle and got out a mug from the cabinet and a mason jar from the fridge filled with sliced lemons, ginger and honey. “Ok…spoonful of this, add boiling water and stir. That should help him.” She said to herself waiting for the water to boil. She got a second cup for herself and sat down at the table tracing absent patterns over the surface.

  Nadia’s phone went off while she was getting a fresh washcloth to try and lower Asra’s fever. After placing it on his forehead she checked her phone and saw that Julian was heading up and to please unlock the front door. “I’ll be right back ok?” she said tucking the covers over Asra more before getting up and heading for the front door.

  She saw Vittoria in the kitchen pouring hot water into a mug and stirring afterwards. “Tea?” she saw her nod and then went to the front door and unlocked it. Nadia looked back into the kitchen where Vittoria was now drinking from one of the mugs, putting a jar back in the fridge.

  “Hey doll face.” Vittoria grinned at Nadia’s shocked face hearing Julian’s voice behind her. He was soaked and holding the three things of water and a plastic bag on his arm as he came into the kitchen and set it all down on the counter before grabbing a paper towel to try and blot some of the wet from his hair.

  Vittoria got up, grabbed some of the medicine for and went back to the bedroom while Nadia helped Julian to dry off and gave Asra his mug of tea and the pills once she was back in bed. “That should help your throat fluffy.” She said kissing his cheek. Once she was under the covers again she drank more of her tea.

  Nadia helped Julian dry his hair off smiling as he melted like sorbet in summer under her hands. “Now now. You still have to change into warmer clothes. Then we can cuddle with our darlings, is that ok?” She asks softly as he cleaned his glasses.

  “Alright. I need to check them both over still anyways. I know it’s more than likely the flu…but it’s for my own piece of mind. Does that make sense?”

  “It does. But first? Dry clothes. Got it Ilya?” She smiled when she saw him blush at the use of his real name.

  “Yes my dear I do.” He says kissing her softly.

  Asra drank his tea and took the medicine before he curled up next to Vittoria, the thick honey infused drink coating his throat and easing the pain. He still ached everywhere, though not as much as Vitty might, and his chest was still hurting from the coughing fit but the tea was helping.

  Julian and Nadia headed back into the bedroom taking some of the extra candles with them to set up around the room and in the bathroom. They were glad to see the two in bed were awake and wrapped up in blankets with their mugs of tea.

  Once the candles were set up Julian grabbed his pajamas and quickly changed into them throwing his wet clothes into the hamper for later. He sat down on the edge of the bed by Asra as Nadia changed and sat by Vittoria once she was in her own pajamas. “You two feeling any better?” Julian asked laying a hand on Asra’s cheek noting he was still suffering from his fever.

  Asra sighed and leaned into the coldness of Julian’s hand a bit. “My throat hurts. Everything aches. My chest is killing me.” He said soft and with slightly less scratchiness after the tea.

  “Same but with more headaches and dizziness.” Vittoria chimed in as Nadia tucked her blank and gray comforter more around her.

  Julian nodded a worried look on his face at the mention of dizzy spells recalling how much paler Vitty had been in the bathroom, perhaps it was more than the flu? Or he was over thinking things. “Is it ok if I check you both over?” He asked lowering his hand a small smile tugging on his lips at Asra’s whine.

  Vittoria handed Nadia her mug and sat up a little higher in bed, “I don’t mind. Asra what about you?”

  “It’s ok with me Ilya.” Came Asra’s reply as Nadia took his mug as well.

  “Need me to get anything for you Julian?” She asked setting the mugs on the nightstand by her side of the bed.

  Julian considered what he’d need to check Asra and Vittoria over, trying to recall where in his bag he had placed his stethoscope, when he saw Nadia hand it to him. “Oh thanks…Sorry guess I spaced out for a second.” He said softly before helping Asra sit up better so he could listen to his heart and lungs. “Just try to take as deep a breath as you can.”

  Asra nodded and did so trying to keep from coughing too much or leaning on Julian’s shoulder. Which he did the moment Julian switched to taking his pulse. He was just so tired. The medicine must’ve been kicking in finally along with just the weight of being sick. He smiled when he felt a kiss being placed on the top of his head as he was helped back down against his pillows.

  “Now for you Vita.” Julian said softly, a smile tugging at his mouth when Vittoria got out of her blankets and carefully made her way over to his side of the bed, he was surprised to find his plaid button down pajama top on her. It clashed with her Ravenclaw joggers but she didn’t mind.

  “Need me to undo the top?” Vittoria asked glad she had on her blank Henley underneath the sleeves poking out a bit from the stolen pajama top. She was also glad she’d changed into longer sleepwear after Nadia’s massage earlier. “Yes I do, you can put it back on when I’m done darling.”

  Vittoria unbuttoned the plaid top and shrugged most of it down so it sat like a plaid wrap around her elbows.

  “Ok now try to breathe as deeply as you can Vita.” Julian said listening to her lungs. Like Asra’s they were congested and straining a bit. When he moved to listen to her heart he heard the usual murmur that worried him and her other doctors but knew it was mainly the strain on her pulmonary arteries from 26 years worth of scar tissue and the initial stretch done in the original surgery.

  Vittoria coughed covering her mouth with her hands, leaning forward she felt two sets of hands on her steadying her and cradling her, Nadia’s soft unmarred hands and Julian’s strong calloused hands. She could hear Asra moving closer the blankets shifting as she shut her eyes against the light of the room.

  Asra hugged her from behind his head resting on the back of her shoulder as Julian checked her pulse. The one thought on all their minds? “Does Vitty need to go to the hospital?”

  Lowering her wrist the stethoscope hanging from his neck Julian gently broke Asra and Vittoria apart so he and Nadia could tuck them in again. “Well it’s the flu. So they’ll be abed for at least a week with Asra and maybe two with Vittoria.’ He set the stethoscope on the nightstand by his bed, ‘For now we need to work on…what…really?”

  Just as he said that the power cut out. Nadia quickly grabbed her phone to use it as a flashlight with Julian doing the same with his phone as they left the bed to light the candles set up around the room.

  Vittoria opened her eyes slowly she saw Julian hovering over her and felt something cold on her forehead, “Hey jules? This…feels familiar.” She looked over and saw Nadia coming over with a second washcloth for Asra who was rolled over facing her and holding her hand tightly.

  “How is it familiar?” Julian asked although he knew the answer. He remembered calling out to the nurse by the door to get a crash cart, he remembered Vittoria flat lining and bringing her back those brown eyes opening briefly to look at him before shutting again her heart beating once more.

  “I’ve seen this before…hovering over me…only there was bright light. All I could see was a pair of gray eyes. Were…they yours?”

  Nadia put the cloth on Asra’s forehead before sitting back at the foot of the bed waiting to hear Julian’s answer.

  “Yes. Three years ago in the hospital? You started to flat line. I brought you back and for a moment you opened your eyes and looked at me. A little while later Asra and Muriel showed up. We had to cut their visit short though. I think that’s when Muriel left that little bat carving he made.”

  “It is…I remember cause I’d finished painting it that morning. Wanted it to be perfect for you Vitty.” Asra said sleepily. The bat in question was on top of a shelf next to a fox, a raven and an owl. The four of them together just like their owners.

  Nadia slipped under the covers to hold Vittoria close as Julian removed his glasses and did the same with Asra. “Nazali said it had been touch and go. They said had Julian not already been in the room trying to stabilize you it may have been too late.” She said kissing Vittoria on the cheek softly.

  Vittoria and Asra curled into their lovers’ arms still holding each other’s hands as they slowly fell asleep listening to Julian and Nadia softly talk. They swap stories of their various classes in college and of plans for handling the power outage, to talking about taking a trip to some ocean cabin to get away from the city for a while.

  Julian smiled when he looked down and saw Vita and Asra sound asleep. “Hopefully they can stay asleep thanks to the medicine. And as for us?’ he breaks off yawning making Nadia chuckle, ‘Ok time for us to sleep as well.”

  “Yes although it would mean putting out the candles again but I can do that. You rest now Ilya.” She says leaning over as best she can to kiss his cheek making him blush. Before laying back down she kisses Asra on his forehead smiling as he curls up more like a fox burrowing for winter. Vittoria rolls over her sleeping face to Nadia, hand no longer tangled with Asra’s but holding her own.

  Asra meanwhile had rolled over into Julian’s arms head tucked up against his chest his breathing steady if shallow and ragged. Julian kissed the crown of his head falling asleep wrapped up in so many blankets with the loves of his life wrapped up with him.


End file.
